warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Flame Claw Rogues/Archive 2
(Sure ^^) Icedream smiled down at Delusionkit. Aspen(Talk) 01:21, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadowkit stood up, and stretched, his claws staying unsheathed. I need anew siggie 01:26, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Timeskip, anyone?) Aspen(Talk) 01:30, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I'm good) Delusionkit shifted in her sleep. Happy New Year; [http://organizationxiiirpg.wikia.com/Special:WikiActivity happiest wishes from Siexle, the Feather of Fright] 01:29, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Idc XD) Shadowkit yawned. I need anew siggie 01:29, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Kk) Fireclaw and Tinypaw sat, staring at the moon, tails entwined. Aspen(Talk) 01:30, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadowkit looked around, a bit boredly, and he eyed every cat I need anew siggie 01:31, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- It was now about midnight. Most of the Flame Claw Rouges were asleep, other than Tinypaw, Fireclaw, Shadowkit, Moonkit, Icedream and Jaggedfang. Aspen(Talk) 01:32, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadowkit looked at his claws. I need anew siggie 01:34, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I cant wait to become your mate..." Tinypaw purred quietly to Fireclaw. "We will have the best kits..." Fireclaw replied in a purr. Aspen(Talk) 01:35, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Delusionkit awoke from her nightmare with a start. She had been dreaming of... well, she didn't know! Happy New Year; [http://organizationxiiirpg.wikia.com/Special:WikiActivity happiest wishes from Siexle, the Feather of Fright] 01:36, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadowkits cold gaze scanned the camp. I need anew siggie 01:37, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Icedream comfortingly licked Delusionkit's forehead. Aspen(Talk) 01:43, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Delusionkit began to calm down due to Icedream. Happy New Year; [http://organizationxiiirpg.wikia.com/Special:WikiActivity happiest wishes from Siexle, the Feather of Fright] 01:54, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Now...whats wrong?" Icedream asked Delusionkit. Aspen(Talk) 01:57, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Nightmare," she replied bluntly. "I don't know what it was about... that's really what scared me. I don't like not knowing things. It scares me when I'm clueless." (It's a weird phobia Delusionkit possesses) Happy New Year; [http://organizationxiiirpg.wikia.com/Special:WikiActivity happiest wishes from Siexle, the Feather of Fright] 02:02, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Icedream nodded. "I had a phobia as a kit. I was afraid of the light and the sun." Icedream confessed. Aspen(Talk) 02:24, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Interesting," the small kit murmured. Happy New Year; [http://organizationxiiirpg.wikia.com/Special:WikiActivity happiest wishes from Siexle, the Feather of Fright] 01:26, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Icedream nodded, embarassed at the memory. Aspen(Talk) 01:28, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Don't be embarassed, Icedream," mewed Delusionkit quietly. "If you want it to be a secret, it's safe with me." Happy New Year; [http://organizationxiiirpg.wikia.com/Special:WikiActivity happiest wishes from Siexle, the Feather of Fright] 01:45, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Thanks." Icedream mewed. Aspen(Talk) 01:46, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Time passed. Dustkit and Delusionkit were sent to Hidden Kit Adoption, and Daisypaw and her brothers were given their warrior names. Daisysong became Quailfoot's mate. Stonetail and Rushcoyote also became secret mates, since they were mated to two she-cats. Daughter of Evil; Servant of Evil 01:59, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Softflower dragged herself out of the nursery. Her kits were due any day and she was tried. Laying down in the warm sun, she noticed her mate, Emberfall walking towards her. "Hi," commented Softflower. "Hello," answered Emberfall. He walked out of the camp to hunt. Splashcloud 03:52, February 11, 2012 (UTC)Splashcloud Category:Archive Category:Archives Category:RPG